A Lick of the Tongue
by zanzibar222
Summary: Cho and Ron are having a mini love connection and Ginny still has feelings for Harry, and he might have them for her too.


Disclaimer: Well, the usual, y'know…none of the characters are mine…same ol' crap, right? Enjoy!

A/N: This…is gonna be one of my better works, I think…I hope so, anyways. Oh, yeah, supmin helped with this story, so tell her if you didn't like it. Sooo….REVIEW! ENJOY! ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF! P.S. I don't remember some of the names of Cho's friends, so I'm guessing on some of them. Sorry if it makes you mad, but it's a work in progress, and one of my first fics. Please be gentle!

The rain poured down in sheets over the deserted grounds outside the owlery as Harry sat, stroking Hedwig absently. He was thinking about Cho again. Even though it had been over two years since their relationship…fell apart…he couldn't help dwelling on it in his loneliest hours. Hedwig hooted, bringing Harry out of his revere. He looked around, and stopped when he heard footsteps drawing closer up the stairway. He darted behind a pole just as the door swung open. He wasn't quite sure why he had hidden, but was thankful for it when he heard voices.

"Which one is yours?" The voice was familiar—Ron's.

"The brown tawny—just there. My mum just bought it for my birthday," This second voice was also familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it…

"She's beautiful," And suddenly, Harry found the voice—it was Cho. And then…there was silence. Finally, Ron's voice seeped out of the silence, "Yes," he said "…you are." More silence.

Finally, Harry slid his head around the pole, to see Cho, red in the face, looking at the floor. After several long moments, she looked up and smiled. She rested her palm on his shoulder, making Ron blush too. And they stood there for what seemed like an eternity for Harry, until finally, _finally_, Cho slid her palm down his arm, back to its normal position and left the owlery, her owl still on its perch, forgotten. Ron, however, stood there, smiling, his hand on the spot that Cho had touched. And then he left.

Harry felt betrayed, confused…and he didn't even know why. He and Cho weren't going out anymore, and he _definitely _didn't still…_want_ her, did he? No, definitely not…he was just…confused, that was all…yet he still felt attached, somehow…_hormones_ he thought, half-laughing to himself as he turned the corner on the seventh-floor corridor leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Corpus Bones," he muttered bitterly as the Fat Lady swung open.

"Right you are," She replied. The common room was almost empty, for which Harry was thankful. The only one in it was—Harry scowled—Ron, staring pensively up at the ceiling, smiling slightly to himself.

"What're you so happy about?" Harry spat at Ron.

"Oh, nothing…nothing…just…it's a nice day, you know?" Harry automatically looked out of the window at the gray, rainy evening.

"Uh-huh…been up to the owlery lately?" Harry's logic told him to refrain, but he couldn't resist. Ron shot up in his seat.

"Uh…yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just…so was I…not more than ten minutes ago…and I could've sworn that I saw you there…or maybe it was just me…you were with…a tawny owl, weren't you? A very...ah…_beautiful_ one, at that." Ron's face filled with color immediately.

"You…you saw me—us—did you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was nothing! I was just…well, I only…I just…well, I don't know! But it's okay, right? I mean, you're over her! You went out with Ginny…did that even mean anything to you?"

"_Don't_ change the subject, Ron, and of course it meant something! Ginny meant the world to me, and still does! But I just…I…don't know…I just…I'm sorry…" Ron looked satisfied.

"Well, there must be _someone_ you're after now…who is it?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"No one at the moment, Ron. Isn't that possible?"

"No"

"Well I just _made_ it possible, then!"

"Nope! Still not possible! There must be _someone!_"

"Well, there's not"

"Just _tell_ me, I'm your best mate!"

"I've just told you all there is to know!"

"Right."

"No, really!"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine!" Harry was aggravated now…_c'mon, think!_ _Random girl, first name that comes to mind!_

"Ginny!" Ron stared for awhile. "What?" He laughed. "_What?"_

"Oh, nothing…nothing…its just that…well you already went out that's all."

"'well sorry I can't control it" And with that they went off to bed.

"You should tell him."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But he should really know!"

"Is this for my benefit or for your entertainment?" Hermione paused, thinking.

"Both."

"Ugh! You're so difficult!"

"Hey, I said both, didn't I?

"Hermione I just cant its too hard.''

"He may still like you!"

"Yeah but I mean he may not and I could get hurt again"

"People take chances for the things they care about"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"Fine I'll talk to him…eventually"

Parvati was taking careful note of everything Rosetta said. The plan seemed good so far: they would play some sort of prank on Cho…she was really getting on their nerves. She was so full of herself, so pompous and just…bad. So, they were devising a prank.

"Weaknesses?" Rosetta paced up and down the front of the empty classroom as they brainstormed.

"School, she's very proud of her grades, her new owl…um…I'm not sure…oh, yeah, Ron Weasely, that Gryffindor," Rosetta turned on her heel and froze. "Weasely?" Parvati nodded, proud of herself. Rosetta continued her pacing.

"Yeah, I hear she has a thing for him now…not that she tells _us_ any of these things anymore." She scowled. And then, her face lightened considerably. Parvati could almost see the bulb light up above her head.

"She will discover a letter…" another stoke of brilliance! "A _love_ letter! Explaining in detail how unbelievably beautiful she is, how clever, funny and sweet she is—something she'll have no trouble believing." Parvati shot up from her perch on the end of the desk, "I can copy Ron's handwriting perfectly! Sometimes even I can't tell the difference!"

"Perfect. Start writing now! And don't leave _anything _out!" Rosetta smiled evilly, "this is perfect. Make sure to put it somewhere where she'll find it" Parvati nodded, her quill clenched between her teeth as she unfolded, in her mind, the perfect love letter that she desperately wished someone would write to _her_.

0


End file.
